From German Patent DE 198 10 109 C2 an injector for a chemical analysis unit, such as a gas chromatograph, which can be heated by means of a heater device in accordance with a predetermined temperature profile and can be cooled by means of a cooling device which concentrically surrounds the heater device, is known. The cooling device is in this case designed as a cooling hose which is arranged on a shell into which an injector tube can be fitted, with the heater device, for instance in the form of a heater cartridge, approximately as described in German Patent DE 198 17 017 C2. Apart from the fact that, in this design, there is a considerable outlay on assembly, the cycle times of the gas chromatograph are also correspondingly limited by the cooling and heating cycles required.
However, a temperature-controlled injector can also be used in combination with a thermodesorption device, as described, for example, in German Patent DE 196 53406 C1, or in combination with a desorption device which incorporates a manifold, as described in German Patent DE 199 13 809 A1.